I love you, I'll save you
by Luna121
Summary: What if Annie managed to kidnap Eren, and Levi who loves him dearly, but never said it to Eren swears to save him. Levi will do anything to get back his loved one that he could tell him his feelings, but will he and Eren's friends will be able to save him, what will happen to Eren? I dedicate it to Shiranai Atsune, it was requested by her


**I dedicate this ff to Shiranai Atsune, she was the one who requested me to write this ff, hope u like it Shiranai-sannnnnnn (**(**)**)**

Eren stood rotten in his place and looked at Annie, it's time to catch her to make sure that she won't make any more problems for humanity since she is a titan and a dangerous one. Eren was looking for any signs that she will attack soon, the moment she will try to bite her finger and turn herself in to a titan he and other citizens who are hiding in the shadows will do everything in their power to catch her and stop her from making any harm.

Annie stood completely still and looked at Eren who was starting to get nervous, if he will mess this up hundreds of people no thousands may die and for human kind new danger will arise, if she can also turn into a titan like Eren it's possible that there are many more people like them, and they don't know how many of them are in humanity side and how many are their enemy's.

Suddenly Annie started to lough hysterically which greatly shocked and a little bit scared Eren, Mikasa and Armin, Eren's best friends who saw everything and was looking out for Eren to make sure that he will be safe and Annie wont be able to kidnap Eren shuddered, they didn't like that lough nor that smile on Annie's face. It looked unnatural, scary, it didn't gave them a good feeling.

"You think that I don't know what you all planed? You think that I don't know that you want to catch me? How sad, stupid little boy, no… a puppet of humanity, that's what you are." Annie said with a still cold smile on her lips.

"What did you said?!" Eren yelled enraged, he couldn't believe how she could act so calmly, even though she knew what awaits her and to call him 'a puppet of humanity' she is asking for trouble, Eren stood and tried to control his anger telling himself over and over again that it's not the right time, maybe he can distract her by talking and when she would lower her guard he could attack and catch her.

"You know what I mean, Eren. You don't understand, you don't know anything at all, don't you?" Annie still stood completely calm.

"know what?" Eren asked.

"That you are only a puppet, you are like their weapon… no a slave for fights that they are too scared to fight in and that you won't live long, you are the same danger zone as all other titans for them, when they will see that they can fight on their own, in other words when you will be almost done getting rid of all titans they will also kill you or they will make you their guinea pig where they will do all kind of experiments on you and when they will know everything that is possible to know from your body they will kill you either way, you are a threat for them. Don't be stupid enough to think yourself as their comrade or think that all humans and other titan hunters think of you as a friend, they are scared of you, you are a threat for them, you will be locked here till the day they will need you and will let you out, after that they will lock you up again…" Those words stabbed deeply in to Eren's heart, he knew it was the truth, he knew it, but it was hard for him to accept it, he was in humanity side, he was one of them, but still humans from time to time managed to show him that most of them didn't trust him, they were afraid of him, but still sometimes he was even afraid of himself, the power to turn yourself in to a titan by a simple bite on your finger was something so terrifying that he sometimes had problems to deal with it and the titan inside him who could easely take control of his mind while he was in his titan form if he wasn't too careful and wasn't too strong to control himself.

"I know what you are talking about… but I am not you, I want to help humanity and fight other titans, I want to destroy every titan on earth, I want humanity to finally be free, I want humans to live without walls protecting them and feel safe!" Eren yelled every word with tears in his eyes, this was his dream, his everything.

"But how can you be so sure about it? How can you destroy every titan if you don't know from where they came from, who created them, where are they staying at nights when they aren't dangerous and could be easely killed without much fight, if you left these walls you could find all these answers while traveling, this way you could help humanity much more than be their guard dog here." Annie said, that was wrong, but it made sense… if he was beyond walls he could help humanity in a much better way than stay behind walls and only leave when there will be a high risk and danger, they don't know anything about titans only that they sleep at nighttime and aren't dangerous then, or that they only eat humans and doesn't harm any animals.

If he was traveling alone or maybe with Annie she could find everything out… they could do it, they both aren't simple humans, they can turn themselves in to titans, they would be able to protect themselves, no unnecessary deaths would be needed.

"No, Eren don't listen to her, she is trying to trick you!" Armin shouted to Eren, he couldn't let Annie poison his friends head with sweet promises, if everything was that easy human kind would have found answers to those questions long ago, it may be easier for Eren to try and find their answers, but still the risk was too big, Eren is needed here, behind the walls.

When Eren turned around to look in to Armin's direction he didn't saw how Annie grinned and quickly cutted her finger with a little knife hidden in the ring, the thunder roared, because of the wind and thunder it was hard for them to see and attack Annie, to stop her, Eren was ready to bite his finger himself and fight Annie, but before he could do anything, a huge arm of Annie's titan form grabbed Eren and squeezed him really hardly, Eren started to scream from pain, Mikasa sprung in to action and attacked Annie, she needed to save Eren and fast.

Annie saw Mikasa's movements and hitted her with her other arm sending her far away, Annie turned around and started to run in to the direction of wall, she needed to get out quickly, when she looked down in to her arm she saw that Eren is unconscious, she thought that it was good, less problem with Eren, but still, she needed to get out soon, she saw Armin shooting a gun in the air who left red smoke in the air, she knew that the hardest part has begun, she needed to get out of the city with Eren in her hand and to defeat other titan hunters.

While Annie was running through the streets and trying to avoid as many traps as possible she also didn't know that she have disturbed one man's thoughts about Eren. Levi Ackerman was leaning on to the chimney on the rooftop of the building while his eyes were closed and he was listening to the bickering of his comrade and longtime friend Hange Zoe, that woman as always couldn't stop talking about titans, she always kept telling the same story's about titans over and over again, she was a titan researcher, he started to feel more and more annoyed and wanted to stop himself from hitting her so he gave her his best glare and scared her away, after that his mind was occupied by a blue eyed, brown haired boy, his fire and bravery never stopped to surprise and make him even more attracted towards him. He hoped that they cached Annie and Eren is safe, he was hopping to ask Eren out for a tie after this mission, but he didn't know that it was impossible now, Eren was in tight grip of Annie's hands.

Soon Levi and others saw the red smoke, they all prepared themselves and moved in to their positions to get ready, the saw Annie running in their direction, Levi wondered where is Eren, then when Annie got closer he saw that she was Holding Eren, Levi quickly sprung in to action and attacked Annie in hope to rescue Eren.

Annie saw Levi going in to her direction, attacking her, she thought that it wasn't good, Levi was one of the best hunters, a very strong also she would need to fight quickly, no she needs to hurt him that he couldn't stop her, then from behind her she felt a gust of wind, she barely managed to protect the back of her neck, it was Mikasa, she have returned to save Eren.

Annie with her free hand smashed a building and have sent all bricks, all debris in to their direction to blind and maybe hurt them, she quickly jumped in to another side to avoid traps and started to run even faster. For a moment she thought that she managed to get away, but then she saw Capral Levi chasing her, it was bad, she was near, not much have left, she couldn't let herself loose now, she needs to get rid of him now, before he rescued Eren. The chase was intense Annie kept destroying buildings and throwing everything in to Levis direction, when she was near the was only 20 meters away, she did it again, but that time it worked, Levi fell to the ground, without waiting anything Annie jumped and started to climb the wall as soon as possible, when Levi got up he only saw the back of Annie on the top of the wall jumping down, he stood up clutching his bleeding arm and started to chase them again, hopping that he maybe will be able to catch up, by the time he got to the top of the wall there were no tracks of Eren and Annie.

Soon Mikasa have returned, also wounded and bleeding, she stood on top of the wall looked to the horizon in all directions hopping to get even a small glimpse of Annie to know where to look for them, but she found none, she fell to her knees and started to cry while shouting Eren's name.

"Eren, I will find you, I swear." Levi said with a burning fire in his eyes, he will find Eren, he must, it's his fault that Annie ran away, he needs to rescue Eren take him on a date, the cheesy one which he hates the most, but know that Eren would love and then tell him his feelings.

"Eren, I love, please be safe, I will be there for you soon." Levi said quietly his words were left unheard because wind made it impossible and he was glad, because those words were only for Eren.

 _ **My first SNK ff, what do u think about it guys? ^^ hope u like it, I plan to make it a longer one around 20 ch, maybe more, I haven't thought about it yet for real :D**_


End file.
